warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Limbo/Main
Release Date: October 24th, 2014 Tapping into the Rift, Limbo demonstrates his art of dimensional travel that disrupts the space-time continuum, blurring the borders between realms and reality. Limbo arrived from the Rift Plane in . Acquisition Component blueprints are awarded from The Limbo Theorem quest, obtainable by completing the Europa Junction on Jupiter. An Archwing is required to begin the quest's missions. Additional component blueprints can be bought from Cephalon Simaris for . Warframe Guides See Category:Limbo Guides to read user-made guides on how to play this Warframe. Mechanics *Units can only damage other units if they are both in the same dimensional plane. Units on different planes cannot damage or be damaged by each other, nor be affected by knockdown, stagger, and Status Effect procs. *Players in the Rift Plane regenerate Energy at a rate of 2''' units per second and can carry mission items such as Datamasses or Power Cells, but cannot get Pickups (unless they are within a Cataclysm). *The very act of moving between planes is violent, causing enemies to take '''300 damage upon entering and upon exiting the Rift Plane, regardless of what ability put them there. This damage is in addition to the damage caused by Limbo's abilities, and is not affected by Ability Strength. Warframes and allied units do not take this damage. Tips See Rift Plane for more detailed information on the following tips: *Limbo's abilities give him great survivability, making him a good solo frame. He can become invulnerable to every enemy except the ones he chooses, and being in the Rift Plane grants a consistent source of energy. *Limbo can use a single Banish to give a Warframe Energy Regeneration, Invulnerability and with Health Regeneration for only 25 base Energy, making Limbo a very useful support Warframe. *In Defense, Mobile Defense and Excavation missions, Limbo can use Cataclysm to transport the defending Warframes and the mission object to the Rift Plane, making it and the Warframes invulnerable to all enemies outside of the Cataclysm. This works especially well against strong ranged enemies. *In Spy Missions, being in the Rift Plane will not trigger alarms when passing through Laser Barriers, making some Data Vaults extremely easy. **Enemies, Cameras, and Sensor Regulators can still detect you while in the Rift Plane. **Using Banish on a Loki with Invisibility active can let them have free mobility through Data Vaults, as Loki will be undetectable by Cameras, Regulators, Enemies, and Laser Barriers. **When raiding a Spy mission alone, using a Huras Kubrow or Shade Sentinel to hide from enemies will make Limbo invisible and untouchable, thus he can simply ignore all barriers, enemies and other countermeasures in the vaults all by himself. *In Rescue Missions, Limbo's abilities may prove useful: **Once freed, Banishing a rescue target keeps them perfectly safe, for the duration. **On the Infested Ship tileset, Limbo can walk through the detection lasers while in the Rift Plane without triggering an execution. *Likewise, Banishing the operative in Defense missions in Sorties and Arbitrations can provide them extra safety. *While most enemy attacks cannot interact between planes, there are notable exceptions, such as the security eye of the Cunning Test. On the other hand, most Warframe abilities can cross planes with no issues. Learning which attacks and abilities can cross the Rift Plane may be worth memorizing. *Cataclysm and Banish does not affect the Operator, which allows them to interact with items outside of the Rift Plane. Trivia *Limbo is the second Warframe who sells for , rather than the standard , the first being . *Limbo is the first Warframe who has a body part that can detach from its body while in a mission, in this case the upper portion of his base helmet (and by extension, his alternate helmets) that resembles and functions like a top hat. *Limbo's physical appearance, emulating a top hat and coat, evokes the appearance of a stage magician. **Alternatively, Limbo appears to have many similarities to Baron Samedi, a Loa of Haitian Vodou. Baron Samedi is depicted wearing a top hat and dinner jacket, and spends most of his time in another realm/plane. He is tasked with deciding whether or not someone will die and be accepted into the realm of the dead, typically by digging the grave of someone destined to die. *Limbo is currently the tallest Warframe in the game when including his top hat, even surpassing in height. *According to his associated questline, the original Limbo Warframe that the player obtains information about (and subsequent blueprints from the data) died while crossing into the rift plane, scattering his components across the Origin System. Ordis insists the player be more careful as to not repeat the same mistake. *Limbo is the first Warframe to have unique rolling animations, propelling himself forward while slipping into and out of the Rift Plane. **When performing a back-spring, Limbo will reach up and quickly remove the unique module of his currently equipped helmet, "tipping" his "hat" whilst sliding backward. *Limbo is the second quest-driven Warframe that has a Prime variant, after . Bugs *Limbo's hat may be displaced on his head after casting abilities. *The displaying of Banish's icon on allies does not occur when allies walk into Portals generated by Limbo's Passive. This can make it very confusing to tell which of your allies, if any, are currently in the rift. in case of doubt, enter the rift and cast banish on your allies, this will make the issue irrelevant. Category:Tabview Category:Limbo